


One With All Universal Particles (fic and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a hand tremor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One With All Universal Particles (fic and fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this video.](http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=iqSzcXQtBFo&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiqSzcXQtBFo)

It started with a hand tremor. John noticed Harold's hand shaking one day and all he could think was that something was wrong. Harold had tried to reassure him that it was just due to exhaustion, but the more time that passed the less that theory rang true.

Harold went to a doctor, but all the tests came back negative. John thought not know what was wrong was worse than not knowing. At least then he could act.

The tremor would only subside when they had a new number and John thought that maybe it wasn't so bad.

Little did he know just how bad things would get.

The tremor turned into a shaking and became what could only be described as vibrating. Harold's whole body would shake and jerk; when it ended he would always collapse as if exhausted, but he would also look content.

John would ask what it was like, but Harold would give vague answers about bright points of lights. For all he knew, Harold didn't have words to describe it.

Now, John and Harold were standing in the middle of The Library. Harold was vibrating, the air hummed and crackled. Every once in a while Harold appeared to fade and when he came back he would always gasp and his eyes would flutter closed.

John, who knew what to do in most situations, could only stand there and watch. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time. He could only imagine what it was like for Harold.

He reached out to touch Harold and his hand tingled like he had stuck his finger in a socket. 'What's happening?'

Harold looked at him and smiled. 'I believe I'm becoming one with all universal particles. The universe needs me.'

John gasped. Harold had never looked so happy.

He faded out and John's stomach dropped. Harold was more to John than just an employer, but how could he compete with the universe.

He had always regretted not telling Jessica to stay with him. The guilt and regret ate at him like a snarling beast until he turned to a bottle.

He took a deep breath and finally decided to act before he lost Harold to the universe. He gripped Harold's shoulders, the tingling made his hands numb and looked into Harold's eyes. The normal light blue irises were bright neon blue.

'Stay with me. I need you,' John said. He knew he was bagging, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Suddenly the tingling stopped and Harold slumped against John.

'What happened?'

'It seems I've stopped vibrating.'

'Why?'

'You need me.'

'Is that all it took?'

'It seems so. Have you ever said that before.

'Nope.' John thought about leaving it at that, but something inside of him decided to go farther.

He kissed Harold's cheek. Harold brought his hand up and gently touched John's cheek. Their lips met and John felt Harold's fingers comb through his hair.

John touched Harold's neck and all he felt was the warmth of skin. They broke the kiss and he looked at Harold's face. There was a smile on his face and his eyes were still a bright blue. As he smiled, John smiled back.

Later that night, as they laid together in bed Harold spoke of the universe. The swirl of galaxies and the birth of stars.

John thought he might not be as important as the universe, but Harold looked at him like he was.


End file.
